Tara Watson
Tara Elizabeth Watson is a recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 3: Renegade. She is the unofficial head waitress at Basil's Pizzeria, at 24 years old. Tara used to live with her fiancé, George Banks, his son from a previous relationship, Sam Banks, and their own son, John Banks, but she recently left them after calling off the wedding. She has the abilities of Illusion, Adrenaline Inducing and Truth Invocation. Tara will manifest one more ability in the future. Appearance Tara has dark brown hair which waves naturally, and she looks about her age, if not slightly older. She is small, standing at only 5ft 4 in height, and with a tiny waist. Tara is easily amused, and is normally laughing, or smiling her characteristic smile. Her bright blue eyes, a trait belonging to her whole maternal family, contrast well with her naturally tanned skin. Tara has a big interest in fashion, and usually ends up wearing clothes that are way too nice to an everyday event, like work. Abilities Tara's first ability is that of Illusion, which is the ability to manipulate how people perceive reality, twisting air and light in order to deceive the senses of others. Most illusions require consciousness to keep present, meaning that the illusion will cease if she is knocked out. . It is known that illusions will also last within photos and film footage. All illusions will cease at her death. Most illusions are created for the purpose of disguise, but they can alter other perceptions as well. The illusions affect every sense, but mostly sight. She has also manifested the ability of Adrenaline Inducing, which allows her to induce adrenaline, also termed epinephrine, into one's body or the body of another. Using this ability, she can induce the secretion of adrenaline into another's bloodstream, and thus trigger the fight or flight response. She can use this ability to cause a person to prepare to fight or run: increasing their heart rate, ventilation rate and blood pressure, and increasing their metabolic rate and altering blood flow around the body. It also dilates the pupils and improves reflexes, and can trigger strange or irrational behaviour. In an evolved human, this can cause someone to lose control of an ability or develop an ability further. It can also cause early manifestation Tara recently manifested her third ability, which is Truth Invocation. This ability allows her to make what someone says become the truth, no matter what. Its use is consciously controlled, and it needs to be activated before the person speaks. It can also be used on her own words, which she finds easier. It is a potentially powerful ability, and so care must be taken in its use, since for example it could be used to kill a person if she stated that the person was dead out of anger. However, she will not be able to reverse events that had already occurred, even if someone said that they did not happen when the ability was activated, but that does not make the ability irreversible, just simply means that she cannot undo its effects. Family & Relationships *Mother - Josephine Watson *Father - Herbert Watson *Older brothers - Mark and Jacob Watson *Ex-Fiancee - George Banks *Step-son - Sam Banks *Son - John Banks *Future Daughter - Jennifer Banks Personality Tara has a great personality, with an all-right sense of humour, but she's very easy to talk to, and will take any joke anyone throws at her. She's quick, and is quite intelligent. She is generally happy, and does not really believe in secrets. She is also very honest, and loyal, and she knows she would never betray her friends. Etymology Tara is Gaelic for "Crag; Hill" and Sanskrit for "Star, saviour". Her middle name, Elizabeth, means "God is my vow" in Greek, English and Hebrew. Tara's surname, Watson, has the meaning "Son of Walter" in English. History Tara grew up in west Texas, but she found city life a lot more enjoyable, when she moved to Washington DC as a child. She was a lot closer to big shops, and she loves shopping. She started high school in Washington, and managed to pass all her subjects on natural ability, putting very little effort into her school work. After graduating, Tara started studying fashion classes at a community college near by her home, and got her job as a waitress at Basil's Pizzeria to pay the bills. She was dating Sean Franklin when first introduced, but soon before he proposed to her, she realised that it was her old on-off boyfriend, George Banks, whom she truly loved. She began dating George, and moved in with him, then they were engaged. Tara became pregnant shortly afterwards and has recently given birth to the couple's first and only son, John Banks. Tara called off the wedding only a week beforehand because she claimed she did not know who was outside of their relationship and said that she needed some time before she could agree to marry him. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters